


Heir to the Empire

by acrossthecosmos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Lives, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, Fix-It, Rey Palpatine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrossthecosmos/pseuds/acrossthecosmos
Summary: Rey kills Palpatine in hopes to end the war by taking his place, but now has to struggle with the new darkness that lives inside her. Ben is grateful that Rey now sees eye to eye with his vision, but also senses that something within in her isn't quite right.[TROS SPOILERS]
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 66
Kudos: 218





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you haven't seen the movie yet, this fic is spoiler heavy. Click out now or read at your own risk.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Anyways, I needed to get this out of my head, because I'm so heartbroken about Ben. I wanted to find a way to fix it. So, this is what I thought up. Let me know what you think in the comments.

It’s over. The Resistance is failing. Thousands are fighting only to die for nothing. Rey clutches her lightsaber, remembering where it came from. It was Anakin Skywalker’s. Then, it was Luke. Now, it is hers. Ben had once said that this lightsaber belonged to him, and he was right. She has no right to hold it. If she knew who she was the day they fought each other on Starkiller Base, she would have handed the lightsaber over to Ben when he demanded it from her. She doesn’t deserve this lightsaber—not when Palpatine’s blood runs through her veins.

The soft humming of the lightsaber pulls her from her thoughts. She looks up at the dull, dead look in her grandfather’s eyes. This horrible creature is the reason she exists. She’s heard him in her head before. _Kill him_ , he had whispered in her mind when she had Ben at her mercy on Starkiller Base. But, she hadn’t succumbed to his whispers. She fought him, because she didn't see killing as a solution. A tear slips down Rey's cheek as she takes a step forward. Her grandfather touches her cheek with his rotten hands. She doesn't feel the warmth she had always hoped for in family. She feels cold and alone just as she had felt when she saw his shadow on the other side of the mirror in that horrible cave on Ahch-To. 

“Kill me,” he says in that horrible voice. “Kill me now, and fulfill your destiny.”

Rey nods into his hand. She drives her lightsaber through Palpatine’s heart. Rey releases her grip on the lightsaber and steps away. She can feel his energy run through her. Rey wonders if she might die and if her grandfather will take her place. There’s something pulling at her energy—not Palpatine—someone else. _Rey!_ She hears Ben cry out to her through their bond. Rey shuts her eyes as her head feels light. She’s fighting against her grandfather, fighting his control.

Rey falls to her knees. She doesn’t want her grandfather to live her life. She doesn’t want to lose herself and watch as he does unspeakable evil with her body. Rey reaches out through the force, gripping to the one person she knows. She can see him so clearly now, fighting so hard to get to her. Her hand reaches out to Leia's lightsaber. She focuses on Ben and sends the lightsaber to him through her bond. _Help me,_ she whispers to him through their bond before she falls face forward on the hard floor. 

* * *

The lightsaber comes to him as if he had willed it to him. Ben quickly swings it forward to block a hit from one of his treacherous knights. It occurs to him whose side they were on all along—Palpatine’s. Ben kicks the knight, knocking him on his back. He turns around and swings his lightsaber to cut through another Knight of Ren. One by one, he cuts through them until nothing but corpses lay before him.

This was all a mistake. He shouldn’t have gone this way. Ben wishes he would have reached out to his mother, but it’s too late for that now. She’s gone. She died saving the last piece of his humanity, and now he has to save Rey. He can feel her life force, but something else is missing. Something is wrong. But, she’s alive and that’s all that matters to him. Ben races through the hallways until he reaches Rey’s body on the floor. He disengages the lightsaber and clips it to his belt. Ben drops to his knees and rolls Rey over onto her back. He takes her into his arms, thinking the force for her tiny shallow breaths. He places his hand on her abdomen and draws from the Force. The last of his mother’s energy comes to him as he heals whatever has afflicted Rey.

Rey’s green eyes snap open. There’s this look of shock in her eyes. She touches her cheek as if she doesn’t believe what has happened to her. The first words that fall from her lips are “I’m still here. I thought…”

Rey’s voice seems to die off, leaving Ben confused. He studies her eyes and says, “You thought what?"

“I thought nothing,” she answers a little too quickly for him to believe her.

There’s a dark feeling that cuts through their bond. It’s cold and dark. He can hear sharp, incomprehensible whispers that seem to echo from her mind. Rey shuts down their bond as she clings to his black shirt. She looks up to him with a look of panic. She’s fighting something, but she doesn’t want him to know what it is.

“I killed my grandfather,” she admits with a forced smile. “I am his heir. I can end this.”

Ben doesn’t see hope in her smile. There’s this desperation behind the hope she’s trying to convey when she looks up to him. There’s something so wrong, but he wishes he knew what it is.

Rey’s eyes fall from his. She shifts away from him and climbs to her feet. Her eyes gaze upon the Sith Throne. He tries to reach out to her through the bond between them, but she’s so closed off. What is she hiding? Ben rises to his feet and steps towards her. Rey steps toward the throne and sets her hand on the armrest. She turns back to look at him. He’s seen this so many times in his visions. He had hoped for it for so long--wanted it since the vision first came to him. 

“I can change things,” Rey breathes. “Men like Unkar Plutt on Jakku and my grandfather too...I could make them pay.”

The bond cracks open and he can feel so much anger. The anger she feels is so familiar that it’s so hard to fight. Maybe this was how it was always meant to be. She just needed to see. Ben shuts his eyes and draws in a deep breath. He had almost touched the light side of the force—had almost succumbed to it. But, through her, he can feel that familiar anger that had become so comforting to him for so long.

It wasn’t supposed to go this way. Ben can feel his father trying to pull him back, but he can only step towards her. _I’m sorry, dad._ Ben offers Rey his hand. She looks down on it, but this time there isn’t a moment of hesitation. She takes his hand and steps toward him. Rey looks up into his eyes. He can see this desperate look in her eyes and he can feel a raging fire burn within her heart. The fear of loneliness spills through their bond. Even after knowing the truth of her parents, even after knowing they died for her, she still clings to that fear of rejection.

Ben wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her against him. He can see a stray tear slip down her cheek. Her eyes are dilated as she looks up to him with bloodshot eyes. There’s something that she’s so afraid of, but that fear seems locked far away within her. Ben brushes the stray tear from her eyes and leans forward. He presses his lips against hers. Her arms wrap around his neck and she relaxes in his embrace. 

The light side of the force slips away from him. That sliver of serenity that once filled his heart for a fleeting moment is filled with a burning passion he cannot stop. Ben tastes her lips, her mouth—he wants so much more. He can see her underneath him, pleading for him in his mind. Ben's eyes snap open as he pulls himself back to his senses. He cups both of her cheeks and presses his forehead against her. A smile forms on his lips—the first real smile that he’s smiled since he can remember. He finally has her away from the traitor and the Resistance. At last, after searching all over the galaxy, she’s finally his. 

Rey steps away from him. A dark feeling comes over her as she moves through the room. “Who is in command right now? I need to speak to this person. We can let the Resistance go. They’ll listen to me.”

“The First Order doesn't know you, but they’ll listen to me,” Ben says.

A fleck of anger flashes across her features. “They should know who I am, or did my grandfather not tell anyone but you?”

This shift throws him off guard. He’s so used to sweet, compassionate Rey. Ben looks into her hardened eyes. There’s something within her that feels off. “I am the Supreme Leader—”

“And, I am the heir to the Empire. So, tell them,” Rey snaps. She bites her lower lips as her eyes fall to the floor. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

Rey’s arms cross over herself. A feeling of fear spills through their bond. Ben steps toward her and draws her close to her. He shushes her and kisses her forehead. Rey buries her head in her chest. “I don’t want to lose you, Ben.”

“You won’t lose me,” he promises as he rests his chin on top of her head.

“I love you,” Rey says in a soft, desperate whisper.

“I know.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Palps is in her mind right now, trying to gain control like he originally planned. So, here's to hoping Rey figures out how to fight back.


	2. I. Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all that left kudos and comments. I wasn't sure what to expect when I wrote the prologue to this. I'm glad that there are a lot of you that are intrigued by this idea. I like to change POVs when writing individual chapters. I'm going to start with Rey and Ben will be next. I just like getting into both of their heads. So, this is the best way to do it for me without the writing getting all over the place. Also, yeah, so smut warning, because Ben and Rey fuck in this chapter. Since the movie ends confirming their feelings for each other, I imagine they'd act on it the minute they could if they both survived.

General Pryde studies Rey with hardened eyes. Rey lifts her eyes to meet his stare, trying to read him. All that she sees is what he wants her to see. Pryde knows about the Force and he’s not going to give anything away in his head. There’s only one way to unlock the secrets in General Pryde’s mind and that’s to take them by force. But, that would only build more animosity between the two of them. If this transition of power is going to work, Rey needs to earn the respect of her grandfather’s trusted men. She cannot force them to obey no matter how easy that might be.

“The first thing I want to know is why you, a Palpatine, joined the Resistance,” Pryde asks. “There were thousands of Imperial Remnants willing to stand behind you. You had allies here. So, why follow Leia Organa?”

“I was unaware of who I was. No one told me—not before Supreme Leader Kylo Ren told me the truth,” Rey answers. “I am aware now that people I once saw as leaders did not wish for me to know who I am."

Rey pauses, recognizing the truth in her words. Leia and Luke knew the truth about her lineage, but neglected to tell her. Were they afraid of her? Pryde’s eyes fall upon Rey, studying her with a suspicious gaze. She chooses her next words with caution. “When we first met, Luke Skywalker didn’t want to train me. I imagine he didn’t want to train me, because he could see the truth. I’m not sure if you know how the Force works—”

“I know how the Force works,” General Pryde’s tone is cold. “I have been serving your grandfather longer than you’ve been alive.”

Rey squares her shoulders and leans against the back of her chair. She takes in a deep breath, trying to control the emotions running within her before speaking. “He did tell you about me, and his plans for me…?”

“That you are to be his replacement and heir? I am aware,” Pryde answers. “What was your role in the Resistance, Lady Palpatine? I need to know your experience as a leader.”

Rey reflects back on her time in the Resistance. She wasn’t a commanding officer. The missions she took part in were lead by Poe Dameron. _Because, Leia didn’t trust you_ , a whisper echoes in her head. _Because, she feared your power._ A sharp feeling cuts up her spine. Had Leia feared her this whole time?

“I wasn’t a leader,” Rey answers. “General Organa and Poe Dameron took on those roles. I don’t have experience as a leader, but Supreme Leader Kylo Ren will advise me. My grandfather trained his grandfather—”

“I know who Lord Vader was and I know who Kylo Ren is,” Pryde’s voice is hard. “I was well-briefed way before you waltzed into this Star Destroyer with _Ben Solo_. Do you know how his highness, Lord Palpatine, ended up down a reactor core? It was Darth Vader who put him there. Be careful who you choose to trust, Lady Palpatine.”

“Kylo Ren won’t betray me,” Rey reassures.

“For your sake, I hope not,” Pryde replies.

Pryde walks towards a window and looks out to the fleet of Star Destroyers stationed in Exegol. Every nerve within her sets off as doubt fills her mind. She’s had bits and pieces of leadership in the Resistance, but she was never high up in the chain of command. Her importance was more as a symbol of hope. Leading an Empire seems so impossible to her. She’s never been a politician. If Leia were here…

But, Leia would have never helped her rebuild the Empire. Leia, Luke, Han—they’re all gone now. Ben is the only one that can help her.

Pryde glances over his shoulder to look Rey dead in the eye. “There is still much that needs to be done, Lady Palpatine. General Dameron’s crew managed to escape our grasp. We need to stomp out the Resistance before they can make more allies.”

“I know General Dameron. He can be difficult to deal with, but I’m sure he’ll see reason if I speak with him,” Rey says.

“You sound so sure of that,” Pryde states.

Rey was sure at first, but when she tries to imagine how Poe might act, she becomes less certain. There’s a look of judgment that glints in Pryde’s eyes. Her doubt must show on her face. Despite not being force sensitive, General Pryde can read her like a damn datapad. Perhaps this is why Ben so often chooses to wear a mask.

“Get some rest, my lady,” Pryde advises. “And, for the sake of the Empire, do not wear white. You are a Palpatine, not a bloody Skywalker.”

All Rey can do is give a small nod before saying, “Thank you for your counsel, General Pryde.”

Rey rises to her feet and exits Pryde’s ready room. Ben waits for her outside for her. Rey can’t help but smile at his presence. She wants to take his hand in hers. She reaches out to him, but Ben stands still with both hands behind his back. _It’s too dangerous._ Ben’s voice echoes in her mind. _People already suspect that you and I assassinated Palpatine to take power. We have to be careful._ Rey crosses her arms in frustration. It was naïve to hope that her grandfather’s name would be enough to take full control of the Empire.

Rey walks by Ben’s side down a long white hallway. She doesn’t feel safe in this ship like she did in the Falcon. The Resistance was like a family to her, but the Empire feels more like a burden. Rey sneaks a quick glance at Ben. The Empire seems more trouble than it’s worth, and she beginning to question why Ben agreed to this plan.

_Are you alright?_ Rey hears Ben’s voice in her mind. It's clear that he can sense her unease, but doesn’t want to address it out loud for anyone else to hear. Rey nods in response. She’s far from alright, but she isn’t exactly sure how to explain her frustration. Ruling the Empire, the darkness that stirs within her from time to time—all of it is still so new to her. Rey hopes it will all settle in after a good night’s sleep.

Ben stops before a door and types in a passcode. The doors open, revealing private quarters that look more like a suite. Rey steps inside the main room, glancing at the lavish room before her. It’s a stark contrast to the AT-AT she once called home. Rey takes a tentative step forward. It’s hard for her to believe this is her private room.

Rey notices a doorway to her bedroom. She can’t help but follow her excitement and curiosity. She moves through the main room toward her bedroom. When she crosses through the doorway, she's is in awe at how large her bed is. She’s never slept on anything nicer than the cots in the Falcon. Rey looks forward to the most comfortable night of sleep she’s ever had in her life.

Something familiar catches her eye. Rey’s eyes focus on the nightstand to her left. A beaded necklace is laid across it. Rey steps toward the nightstand and looks down at the necklace that was given to her on Pasaana. Her fingers linger on the beads before she takes the necklace in hand. Rey sits on the edge of her bed and runs her thumb over the carved wood on the necklace. Ben kept this because of her. Rey glances up to see Ben standing in the doorway.

“I wanted to return it to you,” he says.

All she can do is whisper a soft _thank you_. Rey lays the necklace across the nightstand. It takes her a moment to register exactly where she is and what can transpire in this room if she allows it. Rey sets her hands on her knees as her eyes fall to the floor. One leg shakes as tension builds within her. There’s something she wants—something she’s always wanted. Now that they are isolated in this room, she can have it. The air is thick as rich energy courses through her. Rey manages one quick glance at Ben before her eyes fall to the floor. There’s one thing she wants right now, but she’s not sure how to ask for it.

“Rey.” There’s a touch of concern in his tone when he speaks her name.

“I’m sorry,” she mutters. “I’m just tired.”

“Then, I’ll leave you to rest,” Ben says.

“No...” Rey says a little too fast. “I mean...please stay.”

Ben’s boots fall hard against the floor as he steps towards her. Rey raises her eyes to meet his gaze. A dark look crosses his features. Ben leans forward and rests his hands on both sides of her.

“What do you want, Rey?” There’s that dangerous glint in his eyes that she’s grown so used to. He leans closer to her and says, “Tell me.”

Rey’s chest is tight as she takes in shallow breaths. Her eyes flicker down to her lap before she raises them back to his. She manages to reply in a soft whisper, “I want you.”

Ben’s lips crash down on her. The dark, cold feeling settling within her ignites in a blaze of passion. Rey’s arms wrap around his neck as he lowers her down onto the bed. This is what she wants. _This is what she needs._ Ben’s hands slip between them to tug at her belt. He unfastens her belt and pulls it off. His teeth graze her lower lip, causing her to gasp. Her hands pull at his heavy coat to draw him closer to her. All she wants is this moment of passion—this single moment where she can lose herself.

Ben breaks their kiss. He shifts her on the bed and lays her down on the pillow before he climbs on top of her. Rey can see everything he wants to do to her in his mind. She shivers underneath him and cups the place on his cheek where his scar used to be. She draws in a soft breath when their eyes meet. Rey has never wanted anything more than she wants him now. Finally, she can admit it to herself without guilt and shame. Finally, she can just give into what she’s wanted for so long.

Rey sits up, shrugging out of her white wrap dress. She locks her gaze with Ben, allowing him to see in her mind—to see what she truly wants. Ben grips the ends of her white undershirt and lifts it over her head, followed by her bra. Rey takes his gloved hand in hers and places it on her breast. Shallow, nervous breathes escape her when she looks up to Ben. It's easy now that she knows the truth. If she had known who she was, she would have taken his offer to train her in the forest. If she had seen whose shadow stood behind the mirror in that cave, she would have taken his hand on the Supremacy. If she only knew the truth, she would have never resisted him.

Ben's gloved hand runs up her spine as he lays her back down onto the bed. He nips at her neck as if to mark her. She’ll need to wear a high collared uniform tomorrow to cover the marks he’s bound to leave. Rey closes her eyes, relaxing underneath him. The nervousness seems to fade for a moment as she allows herself to finally give into him. A soft gasp escapes her when he kisses her breast. When they were worlds apart, she'd have flashes in her mind so often of doing this. Rey wonders if they were mere visions or if she had seen into the dark spaces of his mind. It doesn't matter anymore. Rey doesn’t have to deny this now. She doesn’t have to feel the self-loathing she once felt. It’s so freeing to just let go of everything.

Ben's hand grips the waistline of her pants. Rey’s eyes snap open. She props herself up on her elbows. She can feel each beat of her heart hit against her chest. She shifts underneath him and kicks out of her boots. She draws her pants and underwear down and pushes them off the bed. Rey now lays naked underneath him. There’s still a modest part of her that wants to grab a blanket to cover herself. Every insecurity she’s ever had with her body seems to come to the forefront in her mind when Ben looks down on her. There’s that part of her that thinks she’s too thin. There's also that part of her that has this weird complex with her breast size she cannot seem to understand.

He seems to sense her unease, because the first thing he says is, “You’re perfect.”

Ben removes both of his gloves before placing one hand on her flesh. A gasp escapes her at his touch. His hand moves down her body till he reaches between her legs. Her breath becomes sharp as he works his fingers against her. Every nerve in her body burns hot. Rey lays back on the pillow, writhing and whimpering underneath him. She bits her lower lip, trying to silence herself—trying to hide how desperately she needs this. She shields her eyes with the back of her hand when he touches this spot. A sharp whimper escapes her.

“Ben…” she whispers his name.

“ _Hmmm?_ ” he murmurs into her neck and whispers.

“Ben...I need…” she can’t maintain focus long enough to finish her sentence.

“What do you need, your highness?” he mocks her title playfully.

“I…” Rey chokes back a soft cry.

It’s like her entire mind splits as she reaches a euphoria she had never thought to exist. Rey’s entire body tenses as she comes apart underneath Ben. She relaxes underneath him, her eyes gazing up at the ceiling. Her gaze tilts to look him in the eyes. She presses her hands against his shoulders and flips him over to straddle him. She grabs hold of his belt, fumbling with the buckle until it comes loose. There's only one goal she has in mind: she wants to give him what he gave her.

Rey’s hands shake in her own nervousness as she unfastens the clasps of his heavy black coat. She’s certain he’s more experienced with this than she is, causing a feeling of vulnerability to come over her. Rey would see others engage in this on Jakku by sheer accident. It would oftentimes leave a woman pregnant and alone to feed the life growing inside her. This discouraged her from ever engaging with others out of fear of what might come of it. But, it’s different now. She doesn’t have to worry about starving anymore. The whole Empire is behind her now. She’ll never have to starve or scavenge to survive again.

Ben sits up and takes her trembling hands in his. Sometimes she forgets that he can feel what she feels—forgets that they are tied together by the force. Ben shrugs out of his coat and lifts his black undershirt over his head. She lowers her eyes downward to avoid his gaze. Her breath catches in her throat when she sees a flash of what he wants to do to her. Her hands still shake and her nerves are on fire.

Rey’s hands reach inside his pants. She looks into his dark brown eyes, somehow finding the confidence to meet his gaze. Her lips are so close to his. Rey’s seen this look before. She remembers it from Snoke’s throne room. It’s the look he gave her right after he ignited her lightsaber into the face mask of one of Snoke’s Praetorian guards. Her shoulders tense as she finds the last bit of courage in her to act on her desire.

The many lewd acts she’d seen on Jakku come to her mind. There was one act she remembered so many men paying starving women for with food portions. Rey takes in one sharp breath and leans downward to take his cock in her mouth. Ben tangles his fingers in her hair as if to encourage her. She shuts her eyes and works her tongue against him.

“Yes, Rey,” Ben hisses. “Just like that.”

Ben’s hand grips at one of her buns, guiding her movements against him. She can feel energy build within him—dark but rich with a scorching passion. His grip tightens around her hair when he reaches release. The bitter taste of him takes her off guard. Rey swallows the bitter liquid. She covers her mouth with the back of her mouth and lets out small, delicate coughs. The taste of him still lingers in her mouth.

Rey raises her eyes to meet his and reaches out to touch his cheek. Ben grabs her wrist and flips her over so that she’s pinned underneath him. Rey struggles and pushes against him, feeling that rush that she feels when they fight. There’s this part of her that wants to fight him for control—that same part of her that craves control. Ben grins. It’s clear he’s not going to let her win. She fights against his grip on her and snarls at him when he won't let her win.

“Give it to me,” she hisses through her teeth like she did when he took the Wayfinder from her.

“Then, take it from me,” he taunts.

Rey squirms, pushes, and pulls. She tries everything she can to get free of his grasp. This isn’t a lightsaber duel though. Physically, he overpowers her. Rey pushes with all her physical strength, but he still maintains his hold on her. She lets out a defeated growl and lays back against the pillow. He lets out a soft, mocking laugh when he looks down on her. Ben releases his grip on her left hand to part her legs. She can feel him against her. Fear of the unknown comes over her. Her eyes dilate as she gazes up to him.

“Ben…” her voice catches in her throat as her she looks into his eyes.

Ben smooths a strand of hair away from her face to comfort her fears. When he thrusts inside her, pain cuts through her like a knife. Rey digs her fingers into his back and bites back the cry that threatens to escape her. She hadn’t expected it to hurt so much. She grips onto him, trying to find strength through him. The pain starts to fade and is replaced with a euphoric kind of feeling. Rey gasps as she relaxes underneath him. She rocks her hips against him, encouraging him to go faster.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he hisses. “You’re so damn tight.”

Pressure builds inside her. Rey wraps her legs around him. Her arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer to him. Her vision becomes hazy. Rey can barely focus. She's close to something that she can’t quite reach. She moves against him, trying to reach for that place he brought to her to only moments before. He hits this spot inside her, causing a whimper to escape her. She’s so close now. Rey digs her nails into his back and lets out a scream. She collapses underneath, her arms dropping to her sides.

Ben rolls off of her. They lay side by side in silence. Rey stares up at the ceiling, processing all that has just occured. In the time of a standard day, she went from being a nobody to being the heir to her grandfather’s empire. Kylo Ren was supposed to be her sworn enemy rather than her lover. She wonders what has happened to Finn and Poe. Are they safe? Do they even know she’s alive? She tries to feel terrible about it all, but she can’t find that place within her that should feel guilty.

Rey doesn’t want to think about any of it anymore. She turns over on her side. There's only one thing she wants at the moment. Sleep.

* * *

When Rey wakes the lights in her room are dimmed and her naked body is covered underneath a blanket. Rey turns over to see Ben fast asleep. Rey draws the blanket to the side and steps out of her bed. She rubs her eyes as she walks to the refresher. All she wants is a nice long shower. Rey pats her hand against the wall until she finds the light switch.

The lights hum to life. A cold feeling runs through her. Rey leans both her hands against the sink and breathes. She raises her eyes to the mirror. It's as if her heart stops at once. On the other side of the mirror, she gazes into the pale white eyes of her grandfather. Rey takes a sharp step back and stumbles. A sharp scream escapes her as she falls. When she hits the floor, she crawls backward until her back is against the wall.

“Rey…”

Rey glances up to see Ben standing in the doorway. She glances up at him, panting heavily. He leans down to her level and touches the side of her arm.

“Are you alright?” he asks.

“I…” she almost tells him, but hesitates thinking that maybe she’s gone mad. “I’m fine. I just slipped.”

Ben helps her rise to her feet. She dares a glance into the mirror, but only sees the reflections of her and Ben in the glass. Rey wraps her arms around Ben and leans into him. Maybe she had just imagined it all.  
**** ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


	3. II. Ben

When his eyes snap open, it takes them a moment to refocus. Ben remembers—the truth about Rey’s lineage, her turn to the dark side, and returning with her to the First Order. Memories of the previous flit through his mind. Having her underneath him, the way she whispered his name—he remembers it in such vivid detail. Ben shifts to see Rey lying fast asleep. He wants to wake her, but also assumes that she’s beyond exhausted.

A part of him believes he died in Exegol, because it's hard to believe any of this is real. Ben thinks to when he offered her his hand on the Supremacy. Even then—even though he had seen this in a vision—he still cannot believe he finally has her.

A beeping sound pulls him from his thoughts. Ben draws the covers back and climbs out of bed. He walks to his coat and grabs it from the floor. His hand searches his coat until he finds his communicator.

“Supreme Leader,” a female voice comes through the commutator. “You have a holo communication from General Dameron.”

General Dameron's arrogant face comes to his mind. Ben is not particularly in the mood to deal with a communication from him first thing in the morning. “Have General Pryde answer it."

“He refuses to speak with anyone but you,” the woman states.

Ben releases a deep, frustrated breath. The last thing he wants to do is hear whatever demands Poe Dameron has for him. Ben pauses, considering the option of leaving Dameron hanging rather than answering. The option is tempting, but Ben decides against it. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Ben clicks the communicator off and tosses it back on the nightstand next to Rey’s necklace. He sits back on the bed and rubs his temples. Ben glance over his shoulder to look at Rey. She seems so peaceful, lying completely still. Yet, he can still sense some sort of conflict within her. She hasn’t show remorse for her choice to take on the Palpatine legacy, but still, something isn’t quite right.

Ben leans over and places a hand on her side. He places a kiss on her forehead before he turns away from her. Ben snatches his clothes from the floor. They’ll have to do for now until he has time to return to his private quarters. Ben does the best he can with what's in Rey's private suite to dress and groom himself appropriately. Once he's made himself presentable, he makes his way through her private quarters to leave. Ben stops at the door and reaches out with the Force to be sure the hallway is empty. The last thing he needs is gossip about him bedding the Emperor’s heir. Once he’s certain the hallway is clear, he exits Rey’s quarters.

Ben moves through the long white hallway and stops at an elevator. He presses a button to call for the elevator and waits for the lift in silence. When the elevator arrives, Ben steps inside and selects the floor to his ready room. The doors slide shut, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

Ben clasps his hands behind his back. He’s sure he’s keeping Dameron waiting. A grin forms across his lips, imagining the arrogant man’s impatience. He can only imagine Poe Dameron’s anger and frustration from the other side of the holo.

The elevator slows to a stop. When the doors open, Ben steps out into the hallway. He reaches the door to his ready room and enters the passcode to open the door. As soon as the door opens, he steps inside. Ben walks over to his desk. He stares at the blinking light, debating whether answering this is worth his time. Ben breathes a frustrated sigh and presses the button to answer the holo.

Dameron’s holographic appears. He crosses his arms and glares at him. “It took you long enough, Ren. Where is she?”

“Rey?” Ben can’t help but grin. “You’re asking me as if I know.”

“I know you have her, Ren,” General Dameron shouts. “We have First Order hostages that we’re willing to trade for her safe return—"

“You actually believe that I would give you a Jedi for a few incompetent soldiers?” Ben answers.

“ _Where—is—she?”_ the Resistance General enunciates each syllable.

Ben replies. “You’ll find out in due time, General Dameron—although I’m not quite sure you’ll like the answer.”

“What have you done to her?” Dameron’s eyes narrow. “If you hurt her…!”

“There’s no need to worry, Dameron. No harm has come to her,” Ben lips twist into a smile. “You’ll have all the answers you seek soon.”

Ben clicks off the holoprojector. He can only imagine General Dameron’s fury from the other end. That fury will spike when Dameron discovers who Rey truly is. The cracks that Rey’s lineage will form in the Resistance will shatter their hope to pieces. The darkness that he had almost killed rises within. Never had he imagined that day she lay bound to an interrogation table that this is how it would all end.

A buzzing sound comes from his comm system. Ben presses a button to answer. General Pryde’s voice comes through the speaker. “Supreme Leader Ren, I have arranged a meeting with regarding our next move. You prescience is mandatory in the war room.”

“I will be there as soon as possible, General,” Ben answers.

* * *

When Ben arrives inside the war room, the only person seated at the table is General Parnadee. Ben walks past her and takes his seat at the head of the table. The room fills as more First Order higher-ups join them. General Quinn and General Engell are among the last to arrive. General Pryde appears to be running later than usual. Ben recalls him always being the first to arrive with a cup of Kaf in hand.

The door opens. General Pryde enters the room with Rey tagging along behind him. The white she once wore has been replaced with a First Order uniform complete with a long black coat. Ben dips into the minds of the men and women sitting at the table. Some are intrigued but others are suspicious.

Quinn is the first to acknowledge Rey. “Why is she here? Wasn't this girl General Organa’s pet?”

“We should hear what the Supreme Leader and General Pryde have to say first,” Parnadee argues. “I’m certain they have a reasonable explanation for the girl’s apparent defection.”

“Let’s hear it then,” Quinn pauses and gives an insolent snort. “Why is she here, General Pryde?”

Ben stands and all attention turns to him. “The Resistance kept secrets of their own. Rey was kept in the dark about who she is to fulfill their agenda. She has come to see the truth now."

“What truth is this?” Quinn glances at Ben and raises an eyebrow. “How do you know she’s not a spy sent to ruin the First Order? She killed Supreme Leader Snoke. Have you forgotten?"

“I killed Supreme Leader Snoke,” Ben admits. The whole room falls silent. Ben glances to Rey whose eyes are on him. “He was a fraud that wanted Rey dead, because he knew the truth of who she is. The First Order is dead. It was the vision of Supreme Leader Snoke. There is only the Empire.”

Rey’s eyes glance up to Ben. He can still sense the conflict in her. There’s a glimmer of uncertainty on whether she’s making the right choice. Ben dips into their bond, trying to reassure her with his words. _You’re not alone. I will be here to guide you. Always._ Rey seems to relax at his words.

Ben’s gaze turns to the men and women gathered around the table. “The Empire lives through the Emperor’s granddaughter. Rey is Sheev Palpatine's last surviving heir. Supreme Leader Snoke wanted her dead for who she is and the Resistance wanted to use her for her power. But, now she is here to take on her grandfather’s legacy and restore the Empire.”

All eyes are on Rey. He can sense her unease. She’s overwhelmed. Everyone is waiting for her to speak, but it’s clear she has no idea where to begin. Rey looks to him for guidance. Ben gives her an encouraging nod. She takes a step toward the table and looks upon each of the generals in the room.

“The Resistance lied to me. General Organa knew the truth. Luke Skywalker knew the truth. I had no idea of who I truly was until Kylo Ren told me,” Rey says. “I wish I had known from the beginning. I would have fought for all of you. My grandfather’s dying wish was for me to take on his legacy. I am here today to follow that path if you will all allow me to do so.”

“General Pryde, do you believe this to be true?” General Quinn asks.

“I have served the Emperor for years. One of my tasks was to recover his surviving heir. The Emperor himself has informed me that this woman is who the Supreme Leader claims she is. She is the last Palpatine," General Pryde confirms.

Silence falls over the room. Ben dips into the thoughts of the men and women sitting before him. The women in the room are intrigued by a female successor while the some men are against it. A few of the men in the room are considering the option of marriage to consolidate more power. Anger pulses through him at the thought of another man touching her. Rey belongs to him. The marks on her neck hiding underneath her collar are proof of that.

“General Organa knew the truth, but does the rest of the Resistance know who this girl is?” General Parnadee asks.

“Not yet,” Ben replies.

“But, it won’t be long before they find out,” General Engell states.

The ship rattles before Ben can respond. He braces himself on the table. The Resistance has prepared its first attack against their fleet since leaving Exegol. Ben suspects that General Dameron is responsible for this attack. Ben rounds the table and heads straight for the door. Rey follows behind him. He can sense her willingness to help him, but the choice she made is still fresh in her mind. Receiving communication from General Dameron or FN-2187 could cloud her thinking and will only create more conflict with her. It's too early for her to face people she once considered friends.

“General Pryde, take Lady Palpatine to the bridge,” he orders. “I asked for a TIE to be rebuilt with the specifications I ask for. Is it ready?"

“It is ready for use in the main hangar, sir,” Pryde answers.

“I’m coming with you,” Rey says.

“It’s too dangerous,” Ben says. “General Pryde, escort Lady Palpatine to the bridge to keep her safe.”

“I have experience flying,” Rey insists. “Let me come with you. I don’t need you to protect me!"

Ben turns his attention to Rey. She’s glaring up at him with that defiant look he’s so familiar with. He imagines her receiving a communication from FN-2187. It would be too easy for her to lose her resolve and leave herself open for attack. Ben shakes his head, defying her once more. “You are the heir to the Empire. It is important that I keep you safe. Your death holds a lot more weight now than when you were just a nobody from Jakku.”

Ben turns away from her, sensing her boiling frustration. He’s going to hear about this from her later. It doesn’t matter. She’s been angry with him before, and this will hardly be the worst time they’ve fought.

Ben makes his way through the ship till he reaches the hangar. He walks toward his TIE and climbs inside. Ben flips on the power switch causing the control system to hum to life. He pushes forward on the steering and moves the TIE outside of the hangar. Several X-Wings are already taking aim at their fleet. Ben recognizes Dameron’s X-Wing. He takes aim, but Dameron manages to evade his attack. Ben grimaces. Dameron’s too skilled at flying for his own damn good.

The Falcon catches his eye, but who is piloting it? Chewbacca is most likely in the cockpit, but who else? Ben moves toward the Falcon and takes aim, but something stops him. Ben releases his thumbs from the trigger just as he had when he had sensed his mother. The presence inside the Falcon feels so familiar. _Unca Wando!_ His childhood memory flashes in his mind. Ben swallows the bile in his throat, trying to refocus.

A blast hits his TIE causing it to rock. Ben swerves to dodge Dameron’s next attack. He grits his teeth in anger, trying to block out that pull to the light. It’s too late now. Rey has made her choice to fall to the dark side. He has made the choice to follow her. Their destinies were written by their grandfathers before they were born. Their fate can’t be undone.

The Falcon is slipping into lightspeed. Ben watches as it vanishes in a blink of an eye. The rest of the fleet follows. Relief pools inside him— _relief that he didn’t have to be the one to shoot down Lando._ Ben buries his face into his hands, trying to fight the conflict within him. He should be past this by now. He slams one hand against the dashboard and screams. A holographic figure of General Pryde appears. Ben relaxes his features and sucks in the emotions that threaten to swallow him whole.

“The Resistance has retreated, Supreme Leader,” Pryde states. “We need to regroup and plan our next attack.”

The hologram disappears. The pull to the light has always been the chain that’s held him back from his full potential. Ben leans back in his seat the tension in his muscles dissipates. If only there was a way to make snuff it out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unca Wando comes from Last Shot for those who haven't read any of the books. Next chapter, Rey goes darker. I can't wait for you all to see what I have planned.


End file.
